


One More Night

by Queens31298



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Other, elevator issue, somewhat AU, stuck, technical difficulties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens31298/pseuds/Queens31298
Summary: Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher get stuck in an elevator.





	

The clock finally struck midnight, which meant that Nathan Drake could finally go home after spending an intense amount of hours in the office as he dealt with clients, yelling and throwing crude insults. He’d be lying if he just sat there and took their abuse. He was that damn close to throwing something across the room. He just leaned back in his chair, placing his hands over his eyes for a second letting his mind wander about the rest of the night until he remembered it was Christmas. _Shit_. He thought. He ran his hands down his overly exhausted face.

All Nathan Drake desperately wanted was a hot damn shower and a warm bed.

He grabbed his bag, tossed his coat over his shoulder and finally stepped outside of his god forsaken office. He flipped the switch, shutting off the remainder of the lights. This had been one long night. He wasn't wasting another minute of his life in this place. Dealing with his annoying clients was one thing. It was another if he had several stacks of overdue paperwork, which he barely got through half. He called it quits after that.

He wasn’t fully paying attention as he and some other co-worker pressed the elevator button at the same time. He blinked in confusion before he turned to face Elena Fisher staring directly at him with the same warn out expression. If there was something else to make this night even more disastrous, it was running into her at this ungodly hour. They were rarely on good terms. _This is just my luck_. He thought. He wondered if they could get by without getting into an argument within the next five minutes. He was asking for a miracle.

"Elena.” He acknowledged.

"Nathan.”

The door slid open as they both stepped inside, Nathan pushing the “1st” floor button. They were completely and utterly quiet. That’s how it always started and then one of them would piss the other off. Nathan actually felt more annoyed by this than their normal banter. He got a kick out of her when she stumbled over her words if he suddenly caught her off guard. Tonight was no different. He even wondered if they could ever get along. He was asking for another damn miracle.

That’s when everything went horribly wrong. They felt the sudden weight stop for a split second. They both had the same ‘oh shit’ faces. Nathan instantly fell on the floor just as Elena was thrown forward, roughly landing on his chest. Nate tightly held onto her as they tumbled into the walls. Elena clenched her fists into his shirt. He could probably feel her nails digging into his shoulders, but she didn’t care about that.

Nathan’s back slammed into the door, grunting in pain. God, was going to need a hot shower after all this shit. Maybe some alcohol. He opened his eyes for a moment and that was probably a bad idea because he was thrusted in mid air and within the very next instant his back roughly smacked the floor. Every part of his body was on fire, like he was run over by a train. Everything was spinning, barely understanding what the hell just happened. He blinked back the pain, resting his head on the cool ground. He didn’t want to move.

"Are you okay?” Nathan asked worriedly as she carefully rolled off him.

"Me? What about you?” She said incredulously as she waved her hands in the air.

She was just in shock.

"‘Thank you, Nathan. You’re welcome, Elena. I’m fine. Thanks for asking.’ Show a little hospitality.” He sarcastically said as he carefully got to his feet and fixed his shirt. She rolled her eyes.

"God, you are so damn frustrating.” She gritted through her teeth. Nathan instantly stepped in her line, closing the gap between them.

"I’m frustrating? I miss one little thing and you get on my ass about it.” He yelled in disbelief glaring right in her green eyes.

Elena could feel his breath fall on her cheek. He was a little too close for her liking, but she never told him to back off or say anything. He was making a point. Elena didn’t know if she was paying more attention to the argument or his fierce blue eyes. Strangely, she felt safe. Nathan noticed she kept her mouth shut and that slightly worried him. He waved his hand in front of her face twice. She blinked and stuttered over her words.

"Sorry . . . you’re right.” She barely said above a whisper and hardly registered what she said. Nate narrowed his gaze.

"What?” He said as if he didn’t understand her. "Did you manage to hit you head after all that?”

"Can we at least try and get along for the next few minutes without going at each other throats?” Elena suggested before something went out of hand and regret certain outcomes. Nate nodded his head for an answer.

Silence . . .

"Let’s see if we can get out of this damn elevator.”

He pressed the “emergency” button on the panel, but nothing happened. _Well, shit this is going swell_. He thought. He flipped the hatch open, looking past the electrical wiring and they were all in the proper place. Perhaps it was a mechanical issue and if that wasn’t the case he blamed it on the damn weather.

Nate faced her with a sheepish look, shrugging his shoulders, basically saying they were stuck and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. He leaned his back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He took this moment to actually see Elena Fisher as a co-worker, maybe a possible friend, but he was starting to realize her as something more. That scared the hell out of him. And that’s when realized he was staring at her.

"Why were you at the office so long?” Nate suddenly asked out of boredom.

"I had a little extra time on my hands.” Nate scoffed.

“Sweetheart, no one stays behind because they have some free time.” He pointed out, stifling a laugh. “Come on, what’s the real reason?”

“That is the real reason.”

He raised a brow at her. He didn’t want to believe her, but he found himself to see that she was actually telling him the truth. That was a little sad. He snickered and wiped a tear away. Elena rolled her eyes as a smile made its way on her face.

“Pathetic, isn’t it?” She said leaning on the opposite side of the wall, legs crossed over each other. “What about you?”

“Overdue paperwork.” He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Nate was slightly uncomfortable and it wasn’t because he was trapped in a damn elevator with his attractive co-worker. It was because he was so used to arguing that he never really had a decent conversation, let alone whatever the hell he was feeling. He didn’t know what to think and before he knew it a small smile was placing itself on his lips. This was new for him. He didn't want to give it up. He wasn't so sure if Elena was even feeling the same thing.

“I think this is the first time you and I are actually getting along. It’s kind of nice.” He flashed her a genuine look that made her stomach flutter. She refused to believe what it meant.

There was a moment of silence, letting it linger longer than needed. It gave them enough time to figure out what the hell they’re doing. They were going to be stuck in there for the next few hours. Right now, Nathan doubted he could focus on that since all he could really keep his eye on was Elena Fisher. He mentally sighed, telling himself to get his shit together. They’re barely managing to get along. He’d probably screw it up within the next minute or so. What the hell did he have to lose?

“What was your first impression of me?” He asked out of the blue, an odd glint shinning in his eyes. Elena raised a brow. “Humor me. We’re gonna’ be here a while.”

“I thought you were a self-righteous asshole with a god complex.” Elena dryly said. Nate tilted his head to the side.

“Ouch. I think that stung a little.” He feigned a hurt look, placing a hand over his heart.

“I think your ego can handle it.”

“Can you handle it?” He waggled his brows. Elena scoffed.

“What are you, five?” She snickered.

“Apparently ‘I’m a self-righteous asshole with a god complex.’” He smugly said with a smirk. She was slightly caught off guard. She crossed her arms.

“You think you’re charming, aren’t you?” She stood her ground, picking her back off the wall as she firmly locked eyes with him.

“Depends on what you think is charming.” He said steadily as he took a step forward, almost closing the space in between.

“You’re impossible.” She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

Elena was about to take a small step back when she suddenly felt Nate’s hand grab her arm and kept her in place. He didn’t even know what happened until it was too late and even then he just stared right at her, lost in her viridian eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat feeling his heart beat roughly in his chest. He hoped to god she didn’t hear it.

Elena never moved. She stared right back at him with the same intense glint. Despite all his sarcastic jokes, she found Nathan Drake to be quite friendly and yet there was something about him that she couldn’t place her finger on. Perhaps they were struggling with this new unfound territory. Whatever it was or whatever force that brought them together, they weren’t denying they actually enjoyed their company, among other things. Nate found himself tugging Elena closer, his hand resting on her cheek and placed his lips over hers in a slow kiss. He didn’t know what possessed him. What he did know was that he wanted to taste and feel every part of her, explore every content and let his mind go on overdrive.

“I’m sorry. . . I shouldn’t have done that.” Nate abruptly pulled away as he stumbled over his words.

“Shut up.” Elena whispered as she dragged him forward, placing her mouth over his again.

Nate smiled into the kiss. His hand rested at the side of her cheek, running his thumb lightly over her jaw. He wrapped his other arm around her waist as she let her fingers run through his soft hair. She roughly tugged on him, hearing a painful, yet satisfied moan. She tasted like coffee, mint and something that was distinctly her. She was stunned for a moment by the rush of emotion he poured into the kiss as he held onto her more tightly than anyone else had in her entire life.

He slowly walked her backwards until her back made contact with the wall as he deepened the kiss. She felt him run his hands down her sides and felt him smile against her lips when he actually felt her shiver from his touch. She brought her hand up to his face and brushed over his forehead, his eyes, his cheek and his chin. She felt him shudder and then he suddenly pressed forward and kissed her even harder and with more passion than before.

The pesky need for oxygen nagged at the back of his head as he leaned his forehead on hers, hearing their heavy breathing. He didn't want this to end, but at the same time he wanted to slowly build something with her, if they could somehow manage to get past their arguments. In the end, it was worth it.

"That was.....uh nice." Nathan said slightly breathlessly.

"Does kissing your co-worker in a broken down elevator happen often?" Elena said just as breathlessly. Nate softly laughed under his breath.

"You'd be the first." Nate softly said. "Merry Christmas, Elena."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece and finished it around 2 something in the morning. I honestly have no clue what I wrote.....it was kind of a spur of the moment thing...plus it's about to be freaking CHRISTMAS!!!! I haven't done a Christmas story yet and this is how it turned out! LMAO! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
